


Blasphemy

by Banshee1013



Series: PB100 Drabble Collection [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Related, Confused Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester Loves Burgers, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Food as a Metaphor for Love, Gen, Meddling Sam Winchester, pb100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:52:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22458274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Banshee1013/pseuds/Banshee1013
Summary: Cas just wanted to make Dean a burger. Then Sam happened.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester
Series: PB100 Drabble Collection [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1616047
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11
Collections: ProfoundBond Drabble Challenge





	Blasphemy

**Author's Note:**

> In response to the PB100 prompt - "Sacrilege".  
> Beta'd by EmThePlant
> 
> If you like Destiel works/art and also an awesome community of folks, come join me on the [Profound Bond Discord Server](http://discord.profoundbond.net/). WE HAVE COOKIES. :D

Dean startles as Cas lays a plate before him.  
His mouth waters at the sight – a big juicy burger, oozing with cheese.

“Wow… Cas, you made this? For me?”

Cas beams. “Of course, Dean. You’ve made them for me, I wanted to make one for you instead.”  
Dean lifts it, takes a ginormous bite, chews…

… and stops.

Cas’ smile fades, crestfallen. “Is it not good?”

Dean swallows quickly. “What meat is this?”  
“Beyond Burger,” Cas announces proudly. “Sam claimed it to be better than ground beef. Is it?”

Dean flushes at the sacrilege but finishes the burger. For Cas.


End file.
